


Drunken Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago, John went through another one of his "I'm not gay" phases, and got Martha Manning pregnant at a party. His father found out and immediately forced John to propose to her. He still loves Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> lams  
> “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

He jogged after John, his feet echoing in the empty hallway of the chapel. Alex called out to him, hoping that he would stop, but he didn’t even bother to turn his head.

“John you bastard just turn around and _listen_.” Alex exasperated, barely keeping his emotions in check as he caught up to John’s slow gait and whipped his body around. 

John didn’t even make eye contact with him. He just stood their staring at the floor expressionless. 

“Don’t you know it’s a sin to swear it a church, Alex.” John said in an uncharacteristically monotone voice. 

“John please. _Listen to me._ I love you. I am completely and utterly in love with you – and I know for a fact that you love me too. So you made a mistake a few months ago. That does _not_  make you entitled to marry this girl. _You don’t even know her!_ We can just leave you know we can! Out the door and never to be seen again. _Please_ John, don’t make this stupid mistake. _”_ Alex finished completely out of breath and enraged. Enraged at John for knocking some girl up at a party. Enraged at John’s sorry excuse for a father who organized the whole wedding. Enraged at the world that was destined to keep them apart.

“Listen Alex. I’m not some…some _faggot_ , okay. I’m going to marry Martha and we’re going to have the baby.” He continued to stare at the same place on the wall. “You and I? We fucked a few times, but thats it. You were just a..a play thing, okay. Just a play thing. It didn’t mean anything, okay.  _You_ don’t mean anything.” John didn’t know who he was trying to convince, himself of Alex.

Alex felt the tears rolling down his face but he ignored them. “John you know that’s your father talking, that’s not the John I know. The John that _I love.”_

“Just…go home.” John said before turning on his heel and walking. “And leave me and my family alone” He whispered before he left the hallway completely, leaving Alex in the same spot, alone and broken hearted.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ alexandorhamilton


End file.
